Mistake
by Invader Nae
Summary: Broken up into sections of Squee's life. A nightmare with Shmee, a talk with Johnny, Squee's first kill (oh yes!), and a short talk with Reverend Meat. Oneshot.


_A/N: This is my first JtHM fanfic. It follows Squee throughout life. Oneshot. That's all I have to say._

_ Enjoy._

...

Squee silently sat on his bed, clutching Shmee and staring out the window worriedly. He didn't want to fall asleep; he didn't want the monsters to come back.

"But Johnny will protect us, right Shmee?" Squee whispered to his stuffed bear. The thing was old and tattered from years of use, the eyes two buttons and the mouth a crudely sewn smile. Parts of the ears were ripped, and long stiches ran up its stomach, keeping in the yellowed stuffing. Shmee didn't respond.

Squee, or Todd, remembered the first time he and Shmee met Johnny, who insisted being called Nny. Johnny had burst through the window and ran to the bathroom, looking for some medicine or something when he had ran into Squee, who had been clutching Shmee tightly as he looked for the intruder. Squee thought Johnny had called it "bactine."

Squee didn't remember much after that, except when Johnny had started stabbing Shmee with a knife that had appeared out of nowhere, yelling that the bear spoke lies. Squee had been so afraid.

And he was afraid now. His dreams were always scary, more nightmares than dreams. The monsters were always there, growling and hissing, baring their hideously sharp teeth, getting closer and closer until Squee fell prey to their horrid gaping mouths, tumbling down into their stomachs where he would rot forever, screaming and bleeding, always in pain-

"What's that Shmee?" Squee whispered quietly, jerking out of his horrible thoughts. "No Shmee, that's bad. Burning down houses with people inside them is bad. Why do you always say bad things?" Silly Shmee, always telling him to burn Mommy and Daddy. Silly, silly Shmee.

Squee blinked slowly. He was so tired. Sleep threatened to overwhelm him, to drag him into his nightmarish world.

No! He must stay awake. Those monsters were just too scary. So, so scary.

But he was so tired. So sleepy.

Squee plunked foreword onto his perfectly made bed, sleep overtaking him finally. He still clutched Shmee to his chest, squeezing the neck of the creepiest bear that ever existed.

Instantly, the monsters came. Squee stood in darkness, still holding Shmee tightly, trembling. Slowly, slowly, two hideous monsters crept towards him, out of the shadows.

"Squee!" squeaked Todd. It was scary, 'cause they looked like Mommy and Daddy. Mommy's eyes looked funny. It was almost like she didn't have any at all. Daddy's arm was gone, and Squee could see something white sticking out from his neck, which made his head hang lopsided.

"Squee!" he cried again as they crept closer.

"Todd, I never loved you. You made my life miserable. I haven't smiled once since you were born," Squee's "father" said as he staggered closer. "You were a mistake."

Squee's eyes filled with tears. "Mistake?"

He was a mistake.

Mistake.

_Mistake. _

"No Shmee! I already told you, we can't burn people!" Todd whispered, turning away from the horrible creatures that came closer with each second. More and more horrible mutations of his parents emerged from the shadows.

"Mistake. You were a mistake," the creatures groaned. A few stray tears leaked from Todd's eyes. He shook his head violently.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," Squee whispered harshly. "No. Mommy and Daddy love me, no matter what they say! They love me!" Squee's voice rose with every syllable.

"That's a lie, Todd," one of the "mothers" said. "We both hate you, very much."

Shmee's whispers to burn them were growing stronger now, and very tempting. "No. I-…I can't. I can't hurt Mommy and Daddy," Squee whispered, clenching his eyes shut and holding Shmee very tightly.

"But we're not your parents, Todd. And you're not our child. You are a mistake," groaned all the monsters at once.

"_Mommy and Daddy love me!_" Squee cried, and instantly the monsters all went up in flames. They shrieked and moaned as they melted into a pile of rotten flesh. Squee pressed a hand to Shmee's face, and wrinkled his nose as a putrid smell rose off of the monster carcasses.

They flames didn't go away, though. They crept closer and closer.

"Make the fire go away, Shmee. Make it go away. It hurts," Todd whimpered, backing away from the wall of fire that was steadily advancing.

Suddenly, Squee yelped as the hot floor scorched his bare foot. "Make it stop, Shmee! Make it stop!" When Shmee didn't respond, Squee closed his eyes tightly and began to cry.

If only Johnny were here. He would protect them.

"Squee. _Squee. _Wake up," a familiar voice called. The flames died away instantly, and the floor fell out from under Squee and Shmee. They tumbled into the blackness together, falling, falling, falling.

"Squee!" Todd gasped as he bolted upright, shivering uncontrollably. He looked around wildly, relaxing when he realized he was in his own room. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"Squee." Todd jumped at his name and looked to the left. Johnny was standing there, leaning against the wall, staring at Squee with an expression that almost looked like concern.

"Are you alright? You were crying and practically choking Shmee there in your sleep," Nny said, nodding towards the bear. Todd nodded slowly.

"I…I had a bad dream," the frightened boy said quietly. Johnny nodded with a look of understanding. "Mommy and Daddy…are they okay?" Squee asked cautiously.

"Uh, yeah. I guess. I haven't checked on them. I just came to watch you sleep." A creepy grin stretched across the insane killer's features. Squee gulped, and Johnny chuckled.

"Just go back to sleep, okay? I won't let anything hurt you, I promise. Now go to sleep," Johnny said, crossing the room and pulling back Squee's bedcovers for him in one swift motion. Todd nodded and climbed into bed.

"Shmee said he likes to burn things. He says I'm a bad person, a mistake," Squee muttered as his eyes fluttered, trying to fight off sleep. "So do Mommy and Daddy."

"Why that little," muttered Nny under his breath. "You're not a mistake, Squee. You're my friend. Here, let me see Shmee for a second." Squee obliged, his arms falling limply to his side as unconsciousness threatened to overwhelm him.

Johnny gripped the bear's fuzzy neck. "Listen to me, Mr. Bear. You speak lies, and we both know it," he hissed softly. "Now shut up, or you'll feel my knife in your belly again. You speak lies! _Lies_!" He chucked the bear at Squee, who was already asleep, and slumped to the floor, sighing.

Johnny watched Squee, emotionless. Squee's chest rose and fell with each breath, his eyes fluttering as he dreamed. Nny stretched out his long legs and closed his eyes. Visions of people in unimaginable pain and terror filled his mind, and his eyes snapped open. He started to hyperventilate, but then calmed himself, smiling slightly.

"Oh, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny," he whispered, massaging his temples and sighing as he ran a hand through his wildly unkempt hair. Glancing up at Squee, who was murmuring and clutching Shmee tightly, Johnny stood up and stretched. He was about to leave via the window, but paused, stooping over Squee to plant a light kiss on his forehead. A small smile appeared in Squee's lips, and Johnny smiled himself before slipping out the house and into his own.

"_Mistake…they called you a mistake…burn them…burn them_…" a voice whispered into Squee's dreams. "_No one loves you_…_burn them_…"

"Johnny loves me…" Squee murmured in his sleep. "He's my friend." Shmee was silent. "I love him…I'm his friend. We're friends."

For the first time in years, Todd slept peacefully for the whole night, not disturbed by any nightmares.

And it wasn't a mistake.

….

"_Burn them. Do it. Burn them now, burn away their flesh. Burn them_. " Squee squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! _Shut up!_" he yelled, smashing his hands over his ears and backing into the wall.

"_Burn them. It would be so much easier. Burn them, kill them_."

"Shut up! Shut up, Shmee! _Shut up_!" Todd screamed harshly. "_Shut up_!"

Squee was currently in his room, sitting in the corner, and rocking back and forth slightly. It was in the middle of the night, and he had just woken up from a terrible nightmare, the first one in a few years.

"_Kill them. You know you want to. You're a mistake. Mistake_."

Squee's eyes snapped open, and he jumped up, grabbing Shmee by the throat and climbing onto his bed. "Don't you _dare_ call me_ that_. Don't you _dare_, " Squee hissed into the bear's ear. "I'm _not_ a mistake."

"_Only mistakes cut themselves_." Anger welled up inside Squee. He chucked the eerie bear across the room, which plunked heavily into the wall.

Squee panted. "I'm _not _a mistake! _I'm not_!" he yelled, looming over Shmee.

"_Look at your arms, Todd. You're not normal. You're a mistake! So burn them! Burn them all_!" Squee looked away from the bear, tears brimming his eyes. "_Look at your arms! Look at them! Look at them_!"

"_Alright! Look! I see them! I see them, okay_!" Squee yelled, holding out his arms, facing the bear, and pulling up his sleeves to the shoulders.

His long arms were pale, pale as fresh snow. Fresh snow stained with blood, that is. Deep, red slashed lined Todd's arms, starting at the wrist and going up to his shoulder. Tears splashed onto the cuts, mixing in with the flesh.

"_But that's not all, is it_?" Squee screamed again, harshly and angrily, and yanked his long sleeved shirt over his head.

More cuts, even deeper than the ones on his arms, stretched across his thin frame like claw marks. His small body shook with sobs, wracking his frame. If he looked close enough, Squee could count every rib in his chest. He wasn't being starved, but was just thin in general. He had extremely long legs and arms, and his face was lean, his eyes sunken and his cheeks hollow.

"There! Do you see them! Do you see my pain, my suffering?" Squee yelled. "Well? Do you?"

"Squee, you must realize that your screaming can be heard from inside my house. So please, try to scream a little quieter?" Todd whipped around. Johnny was resting his arms on the open windowsill, staring at Squee.

"Johnny! How…much of that did you see?" Squee asked quietly.

"Oh, you know. Just all of it."

"Great." Squee started to pull his shirt back on, but Johnny quickly jumped inside the room and stopped him, grabbing Todd's wrist firmly, but not harshly. Nny's thin fingers traced a cut, a fairly new one, on Todd's thin arm.

"Really, Squee? I told you it's not healthy, these kinds of things," he said, stepping back and allowing Todd to pull on his shirt.

"And killing people is?" Squee retorted.

"Touché, Squee. Touché." Johnny sat in the corner opposite of Shmee, glaring at the thing. His spiky, unkempt black hair had burned off in an…accident, and all that was left were two horns of hair protruding from his head. "So…how have ya been, Squee? I haven't seen you that much lately," said Nny, resting his arms on his knees. Johnny was quite tall, and had long legs and arms, much like Squee.

"Oh, just fine. Aside from the teasing at skool and the cutting and the whispers and the pain and the suffering and the terror and the horribleness of it all, just fine," said the boy sarcastically. "How have _you _been, Johnny?"

"Good, I suppose. Aside from the guilt and the screaming and Reverend Meat and the killings and the blood and the pain and the horror and the terribleness of it all, good, I suppose," replied the man with just as much sarcasm as Squee.

This time it was Todd's turn. "Touché, Johnny. Touché." Johnny merely smirked and rested his head against the wall, sighing.

"I'm getting old, Squee," he breathed. "I'm getting old, brittle, frail, tired, and just plain old."

"Late twenties isn't old, Nny," Squee said, copying Johnny and sitting on the floor.

"And neither is fifteen. So stop acting like some thirty year-old fat man with a beer gut," Johnny said.

Squee chuckled. "You never fail to amuse me, old friend." Nny smiled.

They sat there for a moment, quietly, not saying anything. Johnny looked over at Squee.

"You take care of yourself, okay kiddo?" he said, ruffling Todd's head and standing up. Groaning, he cracked his back and jumped out the window.

"Johnny!" He turned. "Take care of yourself too, okay?" Squee called. "I feel like I won't be seeing you for a long time."

Johnny smiled sadly. "You won't be. Goodbye, Squee." And with that, the killer was off, bounding towards his house.

"Goodbye, Johnny," Squee whispered into the night. "Goodbye."

Squee found Johnny, dead, in his house the next morning.

Cause of death?

Bullet to the head.

…

Squee's body wracked itself with sobs as he clutched the paper to his chest. Ten years had passed since Johnny took his life. Squee was twenty-five now, a young man.

And exactly as old as Johnny had been when he died.

Todd wiped away his tears and read the note again. He had found it wrapped up and tied to the gun Nny had used to kill himself.

Squee had read it every night since then.

_Squee,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be dead. Dead as a doornail. Dead. Dead, dead, dead._

_I'm sorry you had to find me like this, I really am. You shouldn't have had to see me with my brains blown open._

_But I just had to. I had to! I couldn't go on living like I was. It was tearing me apart from the insides. My brain…it was going crazy, and my heart had stopped a long time ago. I was dead for so long._

_I…I was going crazy, Squee. I know I already was before, crazy, I mean, but this time it got too bad. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry._

_Squee, I want you to know something. Down under my house is a labyrinth, complete with everything a killer could want, minus the Minotaur._

_I want you to kill for me, Squee. Complete what I couldn't finish. I want you to kill all those people who have no right to live._

_I want you to become like me._

_No, that came out wrong. Don't become like me, don't go crazy, though you probably will._

_Just…try for me, okay? Please._

_I'm sorry._

_-Johnny_

Squee carefully folded the paper back up and placed it in the drawer of his desk for safekeeping.

"Now then," he said, spinning around to face the other person in the room. It was his father, who was tied up to a chair. They were under Johnny's old house, and Squee had moved in a few years ago. "Let's get down to business."

"Son, look, I don't know what you want with me, but please, let me go. I'm sorry you were born. You were just a mistake," his father pleaded.

Anger flared in Todd's eyes. He spun the knife around in his hands. "I'll never forgive you. Never." Todd swung the knife at his father, slitting the flesh along his neck. Blood gushed out instantly, and his father screamed in pain, begging for mercy.

But Squee showed no mercy.

He dragged the blade down to his stomach, spilling out his organs. Blood was everywhere, gushing all over the floor. Squee continued his work, killing his father as slowly as possible, to make him suffer all the more.

Finally, after at least an hour, Squee stopped, panting. His father was nothing more than a mangled corpse, horrible things having been done to it.

Squee dropped the now bloodstained knife, trembling. He dropped to his knees, and rested his head in his father's bloodied lap.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," Squee whispered, sobbing silently. He looked up at the celling. "Are you happy, Johnny? Are you proud of me? _Is this what you wanted me to become_?!" he yelled.

When the celling didn't answer, Squee stood up and sighed. Guilt washed over him.

He had killed his father.

He was a murderer.

He had killed someone.

And many more would suffer the same fate.

"Goodbye, Daddy-o," Squee said, walking back up the steps to the main room, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Well, who's this?" a voice called. Squee jumped up, looking around wildly.

"Who's there?!" he yelled.

"Over here, boy," the voice called, and Squee's gaze fell upon a creepy looking thing that reminded him of a cookie jar.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Reverend Meat, my boy. And who, may I ask, are you?" the thing said.

"Reverend Meat? Johnny used to talk about you a lot. I'm Todd, but you can call me Squee," he said, relaxing and falling onto the couch again.

"Squee, eh? Yes, Johnny did seem to mention you a few times in our days together. Taking up the family business, I see," said Reverend Meat.

"He asked me to. It's the least I could do for him," Squee said, sighing.

"And how do you feel after your first kill?"

It took Squee a while to respond. When he did, he gazed up at the celling again, and an insane smile slowly spread over his face, his eyes glinting crazily.

"Like I'm going insane."

…

"And did you see the way her face was?! Ooh, priceless!" cackled Squee, who was in the main room with Reverend Meat. "Oh, and how quickly her pupils dilated! Too good, too good!" He laughed again.

"Yes, yes, three years of killing does seem to strike just a little bit of fear into their hearts, wouldn't you say?" said Reverend Meat.

"And when I took out the hammer, how she screamed before I even did anything! It was too funny. Too funny." Todd sighed contently before falling onto the couch.

"You're becoming just like him, y'know," Reverend Meat said quietly.

"I know. It…scares me…" Squee said softly.

...

_A/N: Well now, poor little Squee seems to have lost his mind. Tsk tsk, that's not good. Oh well._

_Anyway, reviews are welcome! Hope ya'll enjoyed it!_


End file.
